


Touch

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Personality Swap, Pokemon Journey, Short One Shot, alejandro has a beedrill fear, i love them sm, i really just wanted an excuse to write ooc fluff between these two, member how the blue moon affected animals?, yeah ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: A rare Blue Harvest Moon, huh?A perfect opportunity to urge an affected friend to get close to his affected unwavering phobia, whilst also being affected, huh?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 7





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ik the blue moon didn't affect anyone besides the animals and mike but for the sake of this fic, we're going to ignore that

Compared to Alejandro, Noah's small. 5'8 and 5'4 are four inches apart, and with simple math it's not hard to find out. Only four inches, not bad...but their weight differences.  _ Oh, their weight differences.  _ He's just a measly 112 pounds — healthy, nothing strange — while Alejandro? He's 133 pounds — still healthy, nothing unusual. Yeah, he could crush him in a second or throw him across a room in a breeze, but that's not unusual.  _ Uncalled _ for, not unusual. 

Unusual is Alejandro, crouched behind his back, gripping his arm in a vice grip as he nervously peeks around at the docile Beedrill before them, despite being able to both tower over and crush it if be needed.

"You don't have to touch it if you really don't want to," Noah says, enduring the nails in his skin. "It's fine to be afraid, you know." 

A gulp behind him. "N-No, it's fine," he mumbles, “I...I can do it.”

When Alejandro shakily breathes and creeps toward the friendly pokemon, Noah smiles but doesn’t speak. Excitement stirs in his chest but he doesn’t dare hop in the air; he could land on a stick, snap it, startle, and his friend’s wavering bravado would be in his hands.  _ Keep going. You’re almost there. _

Sure, once the Beedrill buzzes in delight as Alejandro gets close and scares the daylights out of him, Noah is a bit disappointed. But when his friend is behind him again, squeezing his arm, trembling, his face buried in fabric, he runs his fingers through his hair with a sympathetic grin.

_ “No rush. You did your best.” _

**Author's Note:**

> yes alejandro has a fear of beedrill. fight me about it
> 
> also apparently he's 6'00??? if it was referenced in the show i didn't hear it??? anyways he's 5'8 now as i've always headcanoned him as such 😌


End file.
